Para Sempre
by Dark Valkyrie Hrist
Summary: Revised. Just a little bit of Lucifer's POV after the end of the manga.It's my first time and I hope you like it.R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary blah blah blah. Kaori Yuki does and she was plain evil for giving us such a vague conclusion to Alexiel and Lucifer's relationship.

A/N: I revised this fic and tried as best as I could to correct everything BUT there might be a few mistakes here and there still. So if you want to bitch about it forget it, I'm not revising it again. My time nowadays is too short.

In the end, he thought it was over for him, never in his mind he would be there looking into her eyes, her mysterious light blue eyes.

Yes, quite unbelievable indeed but as fate would have it; he survived the fight against God. And now here he was, right in front of him the woman he sought for at least four centuries.

Her beautiful mahogany hair flowed in the wind, the same hair that once had been drenched in blood as well. The hair he desired to touch so much, so much it hurt.

When he was a sword, cursed in its existence, she came and freed him from the dark depths of his confinement. The only one that could ever wield him without losing her mind, the great organic angel Alexiel.

Together they fought the Holy War against her twin brother where she lost and was imprisoned in angel crystal and sentenced to die a gruesome death at each reincarnation. And he, ever the loyal protector, followed her in each one of them taking the body of somebody close to her.

The cycle kept repeating itself until Setsuna came along. For a while, he forgot about the ache in his heart and lived as a normal human being named Kira Sakuya.

But then her brother appeared and everything became a mess.

As if by irony, he was able meet her again and that time with a body to touch and embrace her with. She dashed his hopes back then. She twisted the black knife carved in his chest and mocked him with the taste of the knowledge of his past.

He thought he hated her, he said he hated her. But really, he wished he hated her.

He eventually died, the blood of Rosiel no longer able to regenerate his body. It was only a question of time.

When he met Setsuna again, the young boy now entitled Messiah, he was into his real body or at least a perfect replica of it.

In the service of the twisted angel Rosiel, he slaughtered the 12 zodiac angels and helped the insane brother of Alexiel enter the tower of Etemenanki.

He was closer than ever to fulfill his promise to her, he was so close of setting them free. The young boy, her current reincarnation, did not believe him a traitor, with each others help they destroyed the super computer YHWH. Severely wounded in the battle they both fled the tower before it crumbled to the ground.

Adam Kadamon free at last from his prison preached to his children one last time, his light vanished soon after. In the end of it all, he found her or rather she found him. Because of the stress her body underwent she was not able to re-enter it.

For a moment silly thoughts on his mind of how good deeds earned him compensation, reason why she appeared stark naked, and if so he should do them more often.

"Foolish man." She came closer to him not refusing his embrace.

"You kept your promise." She said it with the faintest of smiles, held in his arms as if she had always been there since the very beginning.

"Maybe its time you kept yours." He answered with a defiant glare, as if daring her to say otherwise. She only smiled that mysterious smile of hers. Before it had such great sadness but now it gave a subtle hint of happiness.

"Then you won't be disappointed."

Together they left, him waiting for the time they could meet in flesh and bone and she in the form of a butterfly, following him around just waiting to reward the lord with the prize of four hundred years of wooing.

A/N 2: Well I'm going to use this space here to tell Verauko (I hope you're reading this) why the motif with Alexiel is neither uncanon nor canon for that matter. Well the thing is, it could have been Alexiel, notice in one of the title pages with Alexiel there is the same butterfly above her head, maybe the author put it there as a hint? Plus later on there is this part where Im not sure who speaks if it is the butterfly or Lucifer BUT either way if it was the butterfly she asked if he was happy about Sakuya and his father's farewell and where she was supposed to stay. Hatter never cared or had knowledge of Sakuya's relationship with his father and why would she ask where she is supposed to stay? She knows where she lives. If it was Lucifer he could simply be saying 'Are you happy I made everything ok in here now' that would be directed to Alexiel mostly and the other thing is would he ask Hatter where he was to stay?Anyway those things are only hints. The only way it could be considered canon would be if the author herself said so. Sad. Well enough of my ranting lol.

I hope you guys like the story as it is now. And review please Bye-bye.


End file.
